Heartbeat
by Lightning Before Thunder
Summary: Thomas Andrews, Master Carpenter of Titanic, is asked by his dear sister to take his niece with him to America. Now, she will join him on Titanic's maiden voyage to America where her mother hopes she will marry and settle down. Abigail wants her life to be a life she chooses for herself; her choices her own. That includes the choice to get involved with an officer on the ship.
1. Chapter 1

_My Dearest Thomas,_

 _Dear Thomas, I am writing you regarding what we had previously spoken of regarding your niece, Abigail. There is no life for her here, and as such I request that you take her with you to America when you go on the Titanic. It would seem that by her choices, she has cut off any future to be happily married where she is now. Perhaps if you were to take her to America she would be able to find love and settle down properly. I do not blame her for what has happened, as we all know love can make a woman do strange and often silly things. She has made a mistake and she knows what she has done is wrong. I will send money for her ticket, and if you would please, watch over her. Keep her out of trouble._

 _Your dearest sister,_

 _Victoria_

Thomas Andrews was sitting in his office reading and re-reading the letter he was sent by his sister. She had spoken of his niece that had made some dire mistake that had cost her a future in small town Knaresborough, North Yorkshire. He had never heard just what mistake she had made exactly, only that it had involved someone she loved, or thought she loved. Her mistake had cost her a future in her small town, or so her mother had said, and she was to join him on Titanic.

Thomas Andrews sat back in his desk chair and let the letter fall from his hands onto the desk. He hadnt seen his niece for years, but he could still picture her dark curly hair and bright blue eyes. She had taken after her father rather than her mother, at least appearance wise.

His sister, her mother, also had dark curly hair with the same bright blue eyes. She was a rather short woman, just topping off at 5'0" and Abigail, if he had remembered would just be a few inches taller at 5'3". They shared the same facial structure with a strong almost pointed jaw. Their features were soft and delicate and if Abigail had truly grown to look like her mother, than she would be a very beautiful woman.

Her persona, however, modelled Thomas' and he fathers. Always curious and always looking for something to do, something new to learn, Abigail was never one to sit still and act like a proper young lady. Much to be mothers annoyance, Abigail would rather have her head stuck in books studying architecture and engineering, construction and mechanics. She truly had taken after her father and Thomas. Always looking for knowledge.

But she was also naive and her innocent nature came along with the territory of being curious. She was never one to assume the worst about people and that had made her susceptible to heartbreak and disappointment. She had such a kind heart that it was easy to be broken.

"Watch over her. Keep her out of trouble." Thomas sighed and leaned forward, picking up the letter in his hand, and reading it over, once more. It did not give a date as to when she would be arriving here, but Thomas had hoped that it would be before Titanic was complete. With her curiosity and her desire to study mechanics and engineering, he thought it a perfect opportunity to show her the biggest ship in the world.

He made a note to show her the library on the Titanic as well as the cafe's. He knew she would rather take a book and read alone in a cafe than sit and drink tea with women discussing the latest gossip. It just wasn't like Abigail to enjoy the 'normal' womenly activities Titanic would have to offer.


	2. Chapter 2

Thomas Andrews was late. He hates being late and did everything in his power to be early or right on time. But today, he was late. Thomas pulled his pocket watch out of his pocket and glanced at the face. His niece was supposed to be here a half hour ago and she had yet to show up. He didn't want to rush her, but if she could show up in the next minute, and then immediately be ready to go, he would be greatful.

"Uncle Thomas! I am sorry I'm late!" Thomas dropped his watch back into his pocket and smiled at the girl, no woman, who was walking towards him, with a smile on her face.

"Hello again Abigail." Thomas gave his niece a hug and she hugged back, squeezing him. She had pulled away and brushed the stray hairs out of her eyes and face.

His niece had grown more into a woman since the last time he had seen her. She no longer had the almost boyish figure he remembered her having, instead filling out like a woman; not a girl. She still had her youthful and curious eyes and Thomas knew he really would have his hands full keeping her both busy and out of trouble.

"It's fine my dear. I am late though? Are you ready? I would like you to see the Titanic with me. It is almost finished. Just a few things left to add and it will be done." Thomas saw the expressions change on his nieces face, from polite and happy to excited and curious. He couldn't stop the smile from forming on his face after seeing her smile.

"Oh could I? I've read so much about the Titanic, mostly just from the papers, but to see it and see the inner workings would be just so...amazing!" Thomas could see why his sister was not impressed with her daughter.

Abigail really was more curious and interested in what should be a man's profession, than she was in tea and gossip. She would rather see a boiler room and a ships engines than visit a parlour. She was not fitting the role her mother wanted for her.

"Of course. We should go. I'm very late as it is." Thomas held out his arm and abiga grabbed it and stepped in time with him.

As they had walked towards the pier and the Titanic, Abigail had been asking questions a mile a minute. She was very excited about seeing the Ship Of Dreams, and Thomas was excited for her. He didn't understand why her mother wouldn't let her better herself by learning as much as she could about the world. He certainly would let his own daughter, Elizabeth, learn as much or as little as she wanted.

"Your mother wrote me and said something happened to you." Thomas could see Abigail visibly wince and he wasn't sure whether to press the subject or not.

"Something did. But please uncle, I don't want to talk about it." Thomas didn't press the subject and he let it slide completely. If she didn't want to talk about it, then he wasn't going to bring it up again until she was ready. If she was ever ready.

"Oh! It's beautiful! Look at it!" Thomas smiled as Abigail dropped her arm and walked to one of the loading ramps, her eyes wide and her mouth dropped.

"I've never seen a ship that's ever been as lovely as this! Look at it!" Thomas walked up behind his niece and grabbed her arm once more. He would've loved to have her marvel at the size and beauty of it all she wanted, but as it was, he was already late.

"Well if you want to see it Abigail, you just have to walk up the ramp." Thomas walked behind Abigail as she All but ran up the ramp. Her eyes were as wide as saucers as she turned her head this way and that, not sure what to look at first.

"Yes isn't she something? One of White Star Lines greatest ships built yet. The greatest actually. They say she is unsinkable." Thomas was very proud of this ship. It was his best work yet and it was a good, strong ship. It would be used for years and years to come.

"Andrews! There you are! You're 45 minutes late!" Thomas glanced at his niece. She gave him an apologetic smile and then bit her lip.

The owner of Titanic, Mr. Bruce Ismay, walked over to the pair, his usual 4 piece suit on, and a cigar in his right hand. He came to stand in front of the pair and his eyes roamed over to his niece. He looked her up and down, scrutinizing her, and then turned his attention to Thomas.

"We'll come along. The Captain and the officers are waiting." Thomas gave Abigail a smile and walked along side Bruce. He knew Abigail was following him, but she wasn't paying attention. She had gasped when she ran into his back and apologized profusely.

"Hello Mr. Andrews." Thomas smiled and said his hellos to the captain and the crew, and then had stepped aside, bringing his niece into view.

"This is my niece Abigail Mckinley. She will be joining me on the maiden voyage." Thomas grabbed Abigail's arm and brought her closer to Mr. Ismay and the crew. He watched as she turned her attention away from the ship and towards the men standing before her.

"Pleasure to meet you all." Thomas saw Abigail smile and she stuck out her hand for the men to shake.

"This is captain Phillips, chief officer Wilde, first officer Murdoch..." Thomas went on introducing the crew, but did not ignore the kiss that Murdoch had placed on her nieces hand. Although he knew it was common and a greeting, he warily kept his eye on Murdoch.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Okay so I made a mistake last chapter. I meant to write that she took after her mother appearance wise and her father persona wise. Hope you like this chapter!

Thanks to the followers:

chrisii1991

.2016

Thanks to everyone who added this to their favourites:

chrisii1991

.2016


	3. Chapter 3

Abigail was late. She knew she was late and she knew her uncle was waiting for her. She tried to hurrry as best as possible. Her luggage would be taken to the hotel where she would stay until the maiden voyage.

"Come on! Move please!" Abigail felt frustration course through her as she picked up her skirts and held them in her hands. She ran towards the dock where he uncle would be waiting and even though it wasn't ladylike, she let out a slew of curse words.

"Move dammit! I'm late!" Abigail sighed when she finally spotted the dock and only then did she drop her skirts and try and make it look like she wasn't just running from the train station to the docks.

"Uncle Thomas! I am sorry im late!" Abigail stood in front of her uncle and when he stretched out her hands, he gave her a hug. Abigail stepped back and watched as her uncle looked over appearance and smiled lightly.

"It's fine my dear. But I am late though. Are you ready? The titanic is almost finished and I would like you to see her with me." Abigail couldn't stop the excited smile from spreading on her face. She would absolutely love to see Titanic.

Ever since her uncle had told her he would be working on the biggest, most luxurious ship built yet, Abigail was fascinated. She had always had an interest in engineering and mechanics and even construction. She wanted to know how things worked, why they worked and what made them work.

Her mother would rather her be interested in more womanly activities, like knitting or needlework. To her mother, wanting to learn about anything in a man's profession was jus scandalous. Her mother had always told her that a good and proper woman was one who kept her head down and did what her husband said.

"Oh could I? I've read so much about the Titanic, mostly just from the papers, but to see it and see the inner workings would be just so...amazing!" Abigail had followed the papers, any papers, when they spoke of Titanic. She couldn't wait to see the real ship, especially the engine rooms.

They began to walk towards the last dock where Tiatnic would be, when Abigail saw her uncle looking at her from the corner of his eye. She heard him clear his throat and she knew what he was going to ask.

"Your mother wrote me and said something happened to you." Abigail looked away and focused on keeping herself calm. Yes something had happened to her, and it had ruined her chances at finding a good husband in her small town.

Abigail had been foolish, naive even. She had believed the words of a smooth talking man who made her believe he was going to love her and marry her. She had given herself to him, given him her innocence, expecting to be married. And when she asked him, when she told him she loved him, she was laughed at.

This man made her believe that she was his one and only, and then he laughed in her face.

" _You're such a naive woman, Abigail. Did you truly believe all those things I had said to you? I was sweet-talking you. I wanted you and the only way to have you, to give yourself to me, was to make you believe I loved you. You're a whore now."_

"Of course. We should go. I'm very late as it is." Abigail nodded and grabbed her uncles arm, walking alongside him down the docks and towards the Ship Of Dreams. Abigail felt her nerves come alive as she looked up and saw the Titanic, in all its glory.

"Your mother wrote me and told me something had happened to you." Abigail winced and looked away from the her uncle and to the warn wood of the dock. She didn't want to go into details with anyone, her uncle of all people, and would just rather avoid the subject.

"Something did happen but please Uncle, I don't want to talk about it." Abigail was relieved when her uncle didn't press the matter. If he did ask her to talk about it, she wouldn't know what to tell him anyway.

Abigail looked away and when she looked back, the Titanic came into view. She took a step away from her uncle and stared at the Ship Of Dreams, amazed. It was truly a wonder and she had never seen something so beautifully created before.

"It's beautiful. Absolutely beautiful." Abigail once again grabbed her uncles arm and escorted him aboard. She was looking around at every possible detail and she was sure she would have a sore neck from turning it so often.

"Yes isn't she something? One of White Star Lines greatest ships built yet. The greatest actually. They say she is unsinkable." Abigail had read the headlines of various newspapers and many had said that this ship was unsinkable. Abigail would've liked to believe she was unsinkable, but she knew that anything could happen. Anything.

"Andrews! There you are! You're 45 minutes late!" Abigail felt her uncles eyes on her and she gave him an apologetic smile. She was terribly sorry that she was late and had never wanted or expected to be. But the train she was on had a few delays and then she had trouble finding her way.

"Well come along. The Captain and the officers are waiting." Abigail had followed in her uncles steps, but had not bothered to pay attention to what her uncle and Mr. Ismay were saying.

She instead looked at the details of the ship, and from what she had seen, this truly would be the greatest ship in the world so far. She could tell by even the smallest of details that her uncle had taken such pride and care with the design of this ship. She thought he must truly be a proud man.

"Hello Mr. Andrews." Abigail's attention was pulled away from the deck of the ship and the marvel at her, towards the Captain and the officers who would responsible for this ship.

"This is my niece Abigail Mckinley. She'll be joining me on the Titanic's maiden voyage." Abigail felt her uncle grab her arm and bring her closer to Mr. Ismay and the crew.

"Pleasure to meet you all." Abigail obviously recognized the Captain by both the stripes on his coat, and the age and air of experience he had, and she assumed that the rest of them were standing in order of rank.

"This is captain Smith, Chief officer Wilde, First Officer Murdoch..." Abigail didn't know what to think when she felt her hand being grabbed and kissed. Her hand felt cool against his leather gloves, but she still felt as it her hand was on fire.

"It's nice to meet you miss." Abigail felt her neck and cheeks starting to turn red at the sound of his Scottish accent. She wasn't a stranger to accents, she had heard her fair share of them, but something about the way his sounded, made her heart race.

First Officer Murdoch was handsome man, Abigail wouldn't deny that and she wouldn't deny that there was something about him that made her attracted to him, more than she should be.

He had dark hair that she could see from under his cap and he had kind brown eyes that Abigail couldn't stop looking at. He was taller than her, by half a foot and even if she had stood on her tippy toes, the top of her head would barely reach his top lip.

"Abigail..." Abigail looked away from the first officer and pulled her hand back, giving her full attention to her uncle.

"Yes sorry, what were you saying?" She cleared her throat and tried to work the red blush out of her face, back to its normal peachy tone.

"I'd like to show you the engine room." Abigail smiled widely, her curiosity and excitement at its peak. She stepped in line with her uncle and grabbed his arm when he held it out to her.

"I can't wait to see the engine room. I've read that the rudder itself is 78 feet and weighs over 100 tons." Abigail saw her uncle smile at her, and the previous awkwardness with the first officer was out of sight and out of mind.

"That's right. It is. It's one of the largest in the world." Abigail followed her uncle and just before leaving the deck she glanced back at the first officer, his brown eyes meeting hers and she felt herself flush again.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

New chapter!

Thanks to the reviewers:

TheFireInHerEyes

Love. Fiction. 2016 (the only way it would show up was to put an extra space)

Guest

Thanks to the followers:

chrisii1991

Ilove007

Love. Fiction. 2016

Thanks to everyone who added this to their favourites:

Ilove007

chrisii1991

Love. Fiction. 2016


	4. Chapter 4

William McMaster Murdoch was just about to leave for the night, when a woman's voice called him from the other side of the deck. He stopped before he had taken his first step on the ramp and turned his head.

Thomas Andrews niece was walking towards him, with a mild concerned look on her face. He turned around and faced her, watching her come to a stop in front of him. He looked down at her, she was quite a bit shorter than him, and gave her a kind smile.

"Miss Mckinley, what can I do for you?" He saw her bite her lip and ring her hands in front of her. The sun was now gone and it was dark, the only light being the moon and the stars.

William loved this time of day, especially when he was at sea. He loved the way the ocean looked in the moonlight and the way you could see the stars in the reflection of the ocean, if it was calm and clear enough.

"My uncle is working almost all night and I am not from here and I've only been here once before. I have no idea where I'm going or where my hotel is. I was wondering...if it wouldn't trouble you too much, if you could possibly show me the way?" Will looked over the young woman.

She was standing in front of him, looking nervous, ringing her hands. She looked him in the eyes a few times and then looked away, not really comfortable making eye contact with him.

"I'll give you directions." Will turned on his heel and went to walk down the ramp when her hand reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Please...please I..." Will watched her look at him and look away. She looked more nervous tonight than she had today and Will wondered if it wasn't the time of night that had her scared.

"Miss Mckinley, are you afraid of the dark?" He saw her face start to get red and she looked away, once again, and looked at her feet. She bit her lip and if wasn't watching her, he would've missed her nod her head.

"I feel stupid for being afraid of the dark. What a child. But it's just...it leaves me breathless and not in a good way. I feel like I can't breath, can't move...I get so scared." Will turned back to her and held out his arm.

"We're all afraid of something. I'll show you the way." She smiled st him and grabbed his arm, stepping in time with him. Will glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and smiled gently at her.

She was a beautiful young woman and from what he could see, she was spirited. She didn't seem like the type of woman one would find in first class, and he assumed she was first class. From what he had heard from Thomas Andrews, his niece liked some unconventional things, normally only appropriate for men.

"Thank you Mr. Murdoch. I really do appreciate it. Normally I would wait for my uncle, but like I said, he'll be working most of the night. If not all of it." Will nodded towards her and helped her walk down the ramp and get safely into the dock.

"Call me William or Will. No need to be so formal." He didn't ignore the way she looked at him and blushed, her eyes searching his face.

He watched as she stretched out her hand and Will grabbed it in his.

"Nice to meet you Will. I'm Abigail Mckinley. Call me Abby." She shook his hand and Will gave her a strange look. She was an odd sort of woman, he didn't mind it at all, just found her odd.

"Nice to meet you Abby." She smiled at him and grabbed his arm again and waited for him to start walking again.

"How long have you been a sailor? Or wanted to be? If you don't mind me asking." Will could feel her blue eyes on him and he told himself not to look. He didn't think he could trust himself to look.

"I left when I was 16 to pursue my dream of sailing and I've been out on the ocean ever since." He did look over towards her and his eyes met hers. Her blue eyes pulled him in and he cursed himself. Her damn blue eyes reminded him of the ocean when it was summer and calm. They were pulling him in.

"16? When I was 16 I was in finishing school. My mother had hoped finishing school would help me become a proper woman. And find a husband. But it's hard to Change yourself, let alone have someone else try and change you. My mother did have me finish finishing school, but my dreams and priorities never changed." Will stopped walking, making Abigail stumble over her feet.

"What are your dreams and priorities?" He watched her turn to him and smiled widely.

"I have always loved mechanics and engineering and architect. I've loved art and designing things, creating something beautiful or something strong out of nothing. I take after my uncle and my father, much to my mothers disappointment. She would rather me get married and have children, do womenly things rather than try and fit into a man's world. But..." She stopped and cleared her throat.

"I want to design and create like my uncle. The Titanic is such a beautiful ship and the thought and planning, the designing of such a beautiful ship...that is what I think I would like to do." What a strange woman.

Will thought she was a strange woman, but he could see how passionate she was, how determined, she was to follow her dreams and do what she loved. And yet he knew she probably would never get the chance. She was a woman, and though he didn't share the same thoughts as most men, she wouldn't get the same chance as a man. She may never get a single chance. She would be married and with children far easier and faster than she would trying to have a career.

"But it is a dream. Just a dream. I know nothing will come of it. But still, it's nice to think about. The possibility that one day I could be a carpenter or an architect." Will continued to walk with her by his side.

"Well I promise that if you ever do design a ship and it sails, I will be First Officer." He felt her let go of his arm and she stood in front of him, another excited smile on her face.

"You have yourself a deal, Will."

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

New Chapter!

Thanks to the reviewers:

1bluesapphire

PrettyMusic

TheFireInHerEyes

Thanks to all the followers so far:

chrisii1991

L .2016

1bluesapphire

Ilove007

PrettyMusic

TheFireInHerEyes

Thanks to everyone who added this to their favourites so far:

.2016

1bluesapphire

chrisii1991

PrettyMusic

TheFireInHerEyes


	5. Chapter 5

Abigail walked quietly alongside Offcier Murdoch, her hand still on his arm. It was very dark out and if not for the occasional streetlights, Abigail wouldn't have been able to see a thing.

"Are you alright Miss Mckinley?" Abigail glanced over at William, her blue eyes meeting his brown ones. The light from an overhead lamppost had made it easier to see his brown eyes, and in the light, she saw tenacity, courage, passion and determination.

First Officer Murdoch was a passionate and determined man. She could tell by the way he held himself, by the pride he had in his voice when he walked about sailing. It seemed like sailing was truly what he was meant to do.

"Yes. I really don't like the dark. I am very grateful you're escorting me, Will." Abigail blushed, feeling his gaze on her face. She wouldn't deny being being attracted to William, because she was. He was a very attractive man, he was older than her, but she srull found him attractive. She knew nothing would come of her attraction to him, he was probably married, even if he wasn't, nothing would come of it.

Abigail was too badly burned from her last courtship of a man. She loved him and reheated him and he burned her, badly.

"It's not a problem Miss Mckinley." Silence fell between the pair as they continued to walk. Abigail had recognized the street they were on now, and she was saddened to think that they were so close to her hotel.

"Why are you so frightened of the dark?" Abigail inhaled sharply and slowed her pace. Of course he would ask why she was afraid of the dark. Of course he would.

"I was in grade school, early on in school. There was this small cabin that wasn't too far from the school. There was a rumour that it was haunted and I was dared by my peers to go in there, while it was dark. I decided to go in there and they locked me in. They locked me in there and kept me there all night." Abigail bit her lip and looked away from Will.

"My parents were gone on a trip and I was staying with a cousin of mine. He was friends with this boy that dared me to go in. They locked me in the cabin all night in the dark and made noise all night, scaring me half to death. When they opened the door in the morning, I was huddled in the corner. I didn't speak for a few days and every time the sun went down and the light went out I would scream." Abigail finally turned to Will. She looked at him and saw pity in his eyes.

"I'm sorry that happened to you. Boys can be so cruel." Abigail shrugged it off and tried to act like it wasn't a big deal but it was. Because of one cruel prank, she was terrified of the dark.

"It was a long time ago. It is a lot better now, but it still affects me." Abigail locked her lips as they walked around the corner, and came to face the door to her hotel.

"This is it." Abigail looked at the enterance of the hotel and then back at William. He had his his hands behind his back and he was casually watching her.

"Thank you again Will." Abigail smiled shyly and held out her hand for him to shake. She felt the cool leather of his gloves against her hand and then the feeling of his lips on her skin.

"Goodnight Miss Mckinley." Abigail nodded and when Will turned her back on her, Abigail bit her lip.

"Wait!" Will had turned and looked back at her, confused. Abby knew she may regret this, but she follows her instincts.

"Goodnight, Will." Abby stood on her tippy toes and pressed her cold lips to his cheek. She could feel his five o'clock shadow against her cheek and she smiled slightly. He was so much different than the man that she made her mistake with.

Abby pulled away and felt her face getting flushed. She didn't wait for Will to say anything or do anything. She turned on her heel and ran into the hotel, not stopping until she up on her room.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Will walked to the hotel he was staying in with his mind running wild. He didn't know what to think after Abigail had given him a kiss. He knew how he should not be feeling, and he knew what he should not want to do. He shouldn't be thinking about the young woman and he shouldn't want to see her again in a more intimate way than just an acquaintance. But he did.

Will was attracted to her and he didn't blame himself. She had dark brown, almost black, hair and bright blue eyes. She was fair, and her skin was clear. She was a beautiful woman, no doubt, but she was also younger than him.

She didn't look a day over 25 and he was 39. He was probably the same age as her uncle, maybe younger. She was youthful and energetic, and while he certainly still had a lot of energy, he knew she would run circles around him.

"You're screwed now, Will." Will cursed himself and really felt the need to kick himself. He had maybe known the woman 2 days and he was already thinking about her non-stop, and he couldn't afford that. He had to focus on his job and nothing more. He had to focus on this voyage and not the woman. He couldn't focus on her eyes that reminded him of the ocean, or the way her lips felt on his cheek. He wouldn't focus on the way her hair shone in the sun earlier, or how right it felt when she clung to his arm.

"Focus, Will. You have a job to do and that's it. Your job does not involve her. Forget her and move on." Will sighed and walked inside the hotel and up to his room. He got in, closed the door and then let out a shaky breath. If the rest of the trip was like tonight, Will wouldn't be able to leave her like he knew he had to.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

New chapter!

Thanks to the reviewers:

Guest

PrettyMusic

TheFireInHerEyes

Thanks to everyone who added this to their favourites:

chrisii1991

Ilove007

1bluesapphire

Love,Fiction.2016

PrettyMusic

TheFireInHerEyes

Thanks to everyone who followed:

chrisii1991

Ilove007

1bluesapphire

Love,Fiction.2016

PrettyMusic

TheFireInHerEyes


	6. Chapter 6

Will stood in the officers lounge, sipping out of his tea cup, keeping his eyes forward. He couldn't believe his dsmn luck. Here it was supposed to be the first day of sailing and this was supposed to be a day that he could avoid seeing and thinking about Abigail. And here she was standing in the lounge with her uncle.

"Thank you for coming so early, Abigail. I wouldn't have been able to accompany you later and I wouldn't want you to get lost. I'll only be a few moments. I have to talk to Mr. Wilde for a moment." Will glanced at her briefly and felt like cursing himself.

He was trying to forget the pretty brunette with the ocean blue eyes. Her being here, looking over the charts and maps hanging on the wall, was not helping. Her standing with her back to him, showing the soft curve of her body didn't help. And it didn't help at all, having the soft skin of her arms on display.

"Will? Are you okay?" Will snapped out of his daze and set his teacup down harder than he expected. He wanted to say he was okay but every time he was in a room with that damn woman he couldn't concentrate. He kept thinking about Jose damn eyes and the way her cheeks got flushed when was nervous. Or how she bit her bottom lip when she was thinking.

"I'm fine. Don't worry." Will glanced back at Abigail. She had reached out and touched her hand on one of the blueprints for Titanic.

"There are over 2 million rivets used for this ship." Will stopped what he was doing and looked over at Abigail. She had her back to him still, and she was still looking st the designs for Titanic.

"How did you ever figure that out?" Will walked closer to her and the designs, curious to find out how she had figured it out as well.

"The rivets have to be 5 or 6 feet away from each other right? Maybe closer?" She raised her hand again and ran her finger across the blueprints for the outside of the ship.

"If they have to be 5 or 6 feet away from each other, maybe even closer...it's not hard to figure out. If you think about it'd be about...3 million rivets?" Will felt her take over his thoughts, again, when she turned and smiled.

"How do you know that, Miss Mckinley?" Will felt annoyance surge through him as 6th officer James Moody shot her a flirty smile.

"I figured it out. I share my uncles passion for design, carpentry, mechanics and engineering." Will continued to look at her, even as her blue eyes met his brown ones, and she shied away. He still looked at her.

"I'm very impressed." Will tried not to show just how annoyed he was at James. He didn't think he was jealous, there was nothing to be jealous of, but Jame trying to flirt with her really struck a chord.

"Mr. Moody you have somewhere you need to be. Third class checking tickets." Will felt satisfied when James' flirty smile faded and was replaced with his own look of annoyance.

"Yes sir." Will waited and watched to see if Abigail would follow James with her yes, watch him go.

"You are correct Abigail. There are 3 million rivets used for this ship. I'm very impressed. You don't miss even the tiniest details." Will could see the pride Abigail felt when she was commended for her knowledge. It was the same pride Will got when he got praise for his hard work.

He also felt pride when he had been chosen as an officer on the ship. Of course he would've liked chief officer but he wouldn't pass up first Officer either. He would take any position on this ship. It was an opportunity of a lifetime.

"Mr. Andrews, excuse me, but Bruce would like to see you." Will felt a scowl gracing his face. Bruce Ismay was hated by all the officers and they had no patience for the man.

"I will see you tonight Abigail for dinner. Please go and unpack and then explore the deck. William could you please show Abigail her room? I would hate for her to get lost." Will felt like cursing Andrews. He was trying to avoid seeing her as much as possible to avoid having her as a distraction, and of course the first day of sailing, he sees her in the officers lounge and then has to escort her to her room.

"Oh that's okay uncle. Don't worry about it. I'll find my way." Will felt relived that he could try and avoid this interaction with her. He didn't want to escort her to her room. He didn't want to have her warm hand on his arm and her body next to his.

"I will show you." Will knew he was in dangerous waters with her. He knew he had to avoid her and try and distance himself, but every time he looked at her, and into those damn eyes, he was pulled back in.

"Thank you Mr. Murdoch." Will merely nodded and held out his arm for her to take. He tried not to react when her hand was placed on his arm and she stepped beside him, her skin brushing against his short coat.

"I'll see you tonight Abigail." Will heard her whisper a goodbye to her uncle and then turned to Will. Her blue eyes were on him, searching his face, and then taking in his appearance.

"Are you ready?" Will almost snapped at her, wanting her to turn away and take her eyes off of him. The less she stared the better.

"Yes I am." Will walked out of the lounge with her and started making his way to the first class rooms. He stopped at the start of the rooms and turned to her, waiting for her to tell him which room.

"B3." Will continued to walk again, without saying more than a handful of words to her.

It wasn't that he hadn't enjoyed talking to her or enjoyed her presence, but rather that he just wanted to find her room and be rid of her for the day and possibly trip.

"Are you okay Will?" He felt her pull back, ceasing his footsteps. He turned his head to look at her and nodded. She didn't need to know that he was thinking of her and wanted to marry her.

"Alright. Well thank you for this." Will watched her smile and felt his heart race. This woman was doing some things to him and he didn't know what to do.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

New Chapter!

Thanks to the reviewers:

.2016

Guest

TheFireInHerEyes

PrettyMusic


	7. Chapter 7

Abigail felt nervous as she got her corset tightened and her dress picked out. She felt nervous because she was about to go to dinner with first class passengers, who may or may not know what she had done. She was nervous because she wasn't yet married or even being courted at the age of 23. Mostly, Abigail was nervous because she had developed an attraction and school girl crush on First Officer William Murdoch.

"Is that tight enough Miss?" Abigail took as deep a breath as possible. The stewardess that was helping her had tightened it more than Abigail was used to, and she now had to get used to breathing even shallower.

"Yes. That's fine. No tighter. I can hardly breath as it is." Abigail turned and faces the stewardess, her dress laid out on the bed.

The stewardess was a big help, a great help, and she really had an eye for fashion. More so than Abigail. Abigail hadn't even realized what dressed her mother had packed for her until she pulled them out of her trunk and hung them. Only then, did Abigail realize that her mother had packed her 'husband finding dresses'. These dresses were dressed that Abigail had barely worn but her mother insisted she buy.

"The blue one?" Abigail looked over the dress and sighed. She really did like this dress, it brought out the darker shades in her eyes. But it also had a long train that Abigail stepped on whenever she wore it, and it was a little too tight for her liking.

"That's fine. Thank you." Abigail got help putting it on and when she was done, she turned and looked in the mirror.

"You look beautiful Miss. Should we put your hair up?" Abigail nodded and sat in the chair in front of her vanity. She let the stewardess take her hair and braid it, twist in and pin it, until it was styled on the back of her head.

"Done Miss." Abigail thanked her stewardess. She should've gotten up and made her way to the dining saloon, but instead she sat and stared at herself.

Abigail was torn between doing what her mother wanted, getting married and settling down, having a family and doing what she wanted. If it was up to her, Abigail would be in uninveristy studying engineering, mechanics, construction, anything she possibly could. She wanted to have the same opportunities her uncle and father had. She wanted to be more than a wife and mother.

"Abigail, it's time for dinner." Abigail jumped and turned in her chair, getting surprised by her uncle standing behind her, hands behind his back, waiting for her.

"Yes. Sorry. I'm sorry." Abigail stood and grabbed her uncles outstretched arm. She gave him a smile and walked with him out of the room and down the hall.

"Are you alright Abigail?" Abby nodded and walked down the grand staircase with her uncle. She reminded herself to take deep breaths and stay calm.

"Good evening Mr. Andrews." Abigail stood in front of two women and a man. The women were related, sharing the same red hair and blue eyes, and she assumed the man was the fiancé judging by how he looked at the younger redhead.

"Good evening, Rose. This is my niece Abigail Mckinley." Abby held out her hand for them to shake, but only had Rose shake her hand, while the man kissed the top of her hand.

"Caledon Hockley, nice to meet you." Abigail looked from him to Rose. He was holding onto her like she was a possession, and it made Abigail's skin crawl.

"Shall we go in for dinner?" Abigail felt relieved when the three turned away. She didn't mind Rose, but the other woman was looking at her like she was filth, and the man was looking at Rose like property.

"Ready?" Abigail glanced at her uncle and then looked away. She nodded and walked into the dining saloon with her uncle, her nerves still running wild.

The dining saloon was more than Abigail could ever imagine. There was fine china, rimmed with gold, champagne bottles on each of the tables, more silverware than needed, and of course, the rich and famous. The men and women were dressed to the 9's and it seemed like they were trying to best each other with their talk of money or business.

"Good evening Mr. Andrews, Miss Mckinley." Abigail was drawn to the thick Scottish accent and when she looked, she felt herself blushing. William Murdoch was standing in front of them, in his uniform, that seemed even more attractive than it did earlier today.

"Hello Will." Abigail watched her uncle shake his hand and when it came to her, Will had kissed he top of her hand, his lips lingering and his eyes meeting hers. Abigail stared into his brown eyes and felt her heart pounding. She had definitely had a school girl crush on him, even if he was older than her.

"We should sit." Abigail looked away from Will and continued to walk with her uncle to their table. She sat down on the chair beside her uncle and shifted until she felt as comfortable as possible in her dress and corset.

"So tell me Abigail, does your husband mind you travelling alone?" Abigail looked up from her plate once dinner had started, and looked at Rose's mother. She was giving her a dirty look and Abigail knew this conversation wouldn't be one she would enjoy.

"I'm not married." Abigail's eyes met Will's and she looked away, embarrassed.

"How old are you?" Abigail licked her lips nervously, wanting to change the subject. She didn't like the way that woman was looking at her and she definitely didn't want he to press the subject of why she wasn't married with kids at 23.

"23." Abigail kept her hands on her lap and her eyes down. She was going to get the 3rd degree.

"And why wouldn't a woman like yourself be married at 23?" Abigail didn't know what to say. She couldn't tell them that the man she supposedly loved took advantage of her. She didn't want to tell them that she would rather have an education than be a married woman who isn't allowed to think for herself.

"Mr. Andrews this ship is beautiful." Abigail looked up and met the eyes of Rose. She mentally thanked her and then smiled shyly at her. Rose was her saving grace.

"Thank you Rose. It really is quite a luxurious ship." Abigail once again a raised her gaze, first making eye contact with Rose and then her mother.

Her mother was shooting her a look of disgust and mistrust. She was looking at her like she knew what had happened and she couldn't wait to tell everyone. Abigail felt her palms starting to sweat the more Rose's mother looked at her.

"I'm sorry. Excuse me. I've lost my appetite." Abigail pushed her chair back and stood on shaky feet. She placed her napkin on the plate in front of her and turned on her heel, all but running out of the room.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

New chapter!

Thanks to the reviewers:

.2016

PrettyMusic

TheFireInHerEyes


	8. Chapter 8

Abigail had escaped to the library and she had holed herself up in the back, a stack of books on the desk in front of her, and a thick book sitting on her lap. She thumbed the page of the book she was reading and glanced from it to the clock on the wall.

Dinner would be over now and it would be smoking for the men and the women would either retire to their rooms, or go for tea and gossip somewhere else.

Abhgail knew she could've left the library and gone back to her room or walked around the deck, but she would rather avoid as many first class passengers as she could. She was so embarrassed by Rose's mothers questions and she was sure all of first class would know by now what happened.

"Abigail?" Abigail looked away from the book and turned her head, her uncle was standing behind her, a small smile on his face.

"I thought I'd find you here." He walked toewds the desk and her, and sat down on the chair opposite her.

"Hello uncle. I'm sorry I left. I shouldn't have but...I couldn't take the questions." Abigail closed the book she was reading and set it down on the desk. It was a thick, leather bound book about mechanical engineering. She had read portions of it and while there was a lot she didn't understand, some of it she did. It isn't matter to her whether or not she understood it, she just loved to read and learn about it.

"No it's alright. She shouldn't have asked and pressed the matter. It is not her business when you get married or if you get married." Her uncle gave her a kind smile and then picked up a book and flipped the cover open. He read a few pages and then closed it and set it back down.

"I find your curiosity about the world around you very admirable. You want to learn and know how things work, you want to be educated. I am not one who thinks women need to be kept quiet and docile. I believe, and this is not a shared thought, that the more we educate ourselves the better we become." Abigail loved her uncle. She wished she lived with her uncle instead of her mother.

"I also think a woman that is educated can become a better wife and mother. If she so chooses. Don't stop wondering about the world, Abigail. And don't give up your dream of becoming educated, especially to appease your mother and find a husband. If someone truly loves you and truly wants to be married to you, they will understand your dreams and desires and they will support that." Abigail smiled and when her uncle stood to give her a hug, she stood as well, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you uncle. You are my biggest supporter. I can't thank you enough." Her uncle pulled away and grabbed a book off of the desk.

"Mind if I take this? I've wanted to read it for quite some time now." Abigail shook her head and gave her uncle another smile. He bid her goodnight and walked away from the desk and towards the front of the library.

Abigail sighed and grabbed the books in her arms and began to walk around the library, trying to put them back where they belonged. She was just on the last book when a voice called out to her.

"Excuse me miss, the library will be closing now." Abigail quickly shoved the book back on the shelf and walked towards the front of the library. She gave the librarian a smile and thanked her before walking out of the library doors.

She looked around and sighed, wondering what she could do now. She didn't want to retire to her room at such an early hour, it was only just after 9, and there was an hour or two left before the stewardess who helped her this morning would be back.

"Up to the deck then." Abigail left the library and went straight for the stairs leading up to the deck. She walked out onto the deck and went straight back, wanting to be as far away from first class as she could be.

"Stand Navy down the field, sails set to the sky. We'll never change our course, so Army you steer shy-y-y-y. Roll up the score, Navy, Anchors Aweigh. Sail Navy down the field and sink the Army, sink the Army Grey." Abigail hummed and sang along to the tune as she walked along the back of the deck, one hand on the railing and one beside her.

"Get underway, Navy, Decks cleared for the fray, We'll hoist true Navy Blue So Army down your Grey-y-y-y. Full speed ahead, Navy; Army heave to, Furl Black and Grey and Gold and hoist the Navy, hoist the Navy Blue." Abigail smiled and looked over the railing, feeling so as peace being out in the open, sailing. She not only shared her uncle and fathers love of mechanics, engineering and carpentry, but also sailing.

"You know I've never heard that before." Abigail heard the footsteps behind her but she never looked over her shoulder to see who it was. Until the person spoke and she heard a thick Scottish accent. Then, she looked over her shoulder and blushed.

"Is that all? Is there more?" Abigail couldn't find her voice, all she could do was stare and blush. She nodded and stepped closer to the railing, feeling very nervous when she had no reason to be.

She had been alone with him before, he walked her to her hotel and she kissed his cheek. She shouldn't be nervous. But seeing him in his uniform, and remembering dinner, and then being alone at night on a ship...

"Will you finish it?" Abigail once again nodded, but didn't speak.

"Blue of the Seven Seas; Gold of God's great sun Let these our colors be Till all of time be done-n-n-ne, By Severn shore we learn Navy's stern call: Faith, courage, service true With honor over, honor over all." Abigail finished singing and looked away, her face getting flush and warm despite the slight chill the air had.

"I like that." Abigail heard him walking towards her and then she could see him standing beside her.

"What're you doing here?" The first thing Abigail had said to him in hours, and she was being rude. Her mother would've given her a right scolding.

"I'm on my rounds and I heard singing. I came to see what it was. You have a lovely voice by the way." Abigail looked at Will, her blue eyes searching his face and scanning his features. She then turned away and looked back at the ocean.

"First class talks. It's what they do. There is nothing wrong with being unmarried at 23. There is no cardinal rule that says you have to be married and with child at 17. And being educated is not a crime either. The more you know about the better off you are, I think. You shouldn't worry about what happened tonight. There just so happens to be a passenger that may be your saving Grace." Abigail turned an faced him, her body angled, so her right side was touching the railing.

"And this passenger would really take the heat off an unmarried, tainted 23 year old who would rather have an education that a husband?" Will turned and looked at her and Abigail again, blushed.

"I'm sure she would. They call her vulgar. She's an American I believe and her husband has just come into money. They don't like her. I don't see why they wouldn't. She's a nice enough woman." Abigail couldn't help but smile a little.

"An officer who is caught up on the latest gossip? That is surprising." She heard him laugh a little and then he smiled at her.

"It's hard not to be when the first class gossips as much as they breathe." Abby knew that was true. She knew they were all terrible gossips.

"Yes that's true. Horrible gossips the first class is. Are? Is?" Abby searched for th right wording and then just gave up. She looked back at the ocean once and then stepped away from the railing and shivered. She was getting cold and she figured it was now time to go back inside.

"You're cold. You should go back inside and get warm. It won't get any warmer out tonight." Abigail nodded and turned around, ready to walk back inside.

"Goodnight, Anigail." She was stopped by Will grabbing her hand and placing a kiss to the back, his lips lingering for longer than they probably should've.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

First things first: I do not own the song! It is called Anchors Aweigh and it is written by Midshipman First Class Alfred Hart Miles. I do not own the song.

Thanks to the reviewers:

1bluesapphire

.2016

TheFireInHerEyes

PrettyMusic

Guest

Thanks to the followers:

1bluesapphire

Ilove007

.2016

PrettyMusic

RebeccaJoleneAumanWilson

TheFireInHerEyes

aloha4life

chrisii1991

starrienight

Thanks to everyone who added this to their favourites:

1bluesapphire

Ilove007

.2016

PrettyMusic

RebeccaJoleneAumanWilson

TheFireInHerEyes

aloha4life

chrisii1991


	9. Chapter 9

Abigail woke the next morning with renewed energy. She was going to go to breakfast with her head held high and she was not going to let the other, specifically Ruth Bukater, get to her. She would hold her head high and be proud of herself.

After talking with Will, she felt like her interests and her dreams were meant to be treated with respect not disdain. Both him and her uncle said her curiosity about the world was a good and wonderful thing. They made her feel like she wasn't being naive or childish for wanting an education.

"Good morning miss. I'm here to help you get dressed." Abigail smiled at the same stewardess who walked in and when she picked out a dress and corset, Abigail stood and faced her.

The stewardess that was helping her mostly, was a very pretty young woman. She had a round face with high cheekbones and pouty lips. She had a smaller nose that made her look cute and innocent. Her blond hair was poking out of her cap and when the stewardess looked at her, Abigail could see green eyes.

"What's your name?" Abigail gasped when she pulled the first few strings of the corset and placed a hand on her stomach to try and settle herself.

"My name miss? My name is Grace." Abigail gasped again as Grace tightened the corset even more. Abigail held her hand up and Grace ceased the tightening.

"Please not too tight Grace. I find myself short of breath." Amelia looked over her shoulder and saw Grace smile and then she finished tying the corset, but not tightening it.

"There you go, miss." Abigail stepped into the dress and waited patiently as Grace helped button it up.

"Please call me Abigail or Abby." Abigail didn't hear Grace say anything and when she looked at her, she just smiled.

"Abigail, are you coming to breakfast?" The sound of her uncles voice broke the silence in the room and when the door was opened, he walked in, a smile on his face.

"Yes uncle I'm ready." Abigail thanked Grace again, and grabbed her uncles outstretched arm.

She walked with him down the grand staircase and to the dining saloon. She licked her lips as she spotted familiar redheads standing near the entrance.

"Good morning, Mr. Andrews, Abigail." Abby smiled at Rose. She was so kind and friendly compared to her mother. Her mother looked like she was in a constant state of displeasure and it made her appear older than she probably was.

"Good morning Rose." The greeetings from Abigail stopped there towards the 2 women and man that was standing there. Her attention went to the new woman she hadn't met.

"Hello Molly. This is my niece, Abigail Mckinley. Abigail, this is Molly Brown." Abigail's thoughts went to what Will had said. This was Molly Brown. This is the woman that Will said may take the attention off of her.

"Hello Mrs. Brown." Abigail didn't miss the look Molly gave her and she bit her lips to stop a laugh from leaving her lips.

"Don't call me Mrs. Brown. Or Margaret. Molly." Abigail nodded and stuck her hand out for Molly to shake.

"Nice to meet you Molly." Abigail knew she would like this woman. She wasn't like the other first class women on board. She didn't have her nose stuck in the air and she didn't walk around like she was better than everyone around her.

"Well I'm starving. Join me for breakfast, Abby?" Abby nodded and dropped her hand from her uncles arm and followed Molly to a table.

"Morning gentlemen." Abby briefly caught the eye of a blue uniform and her hopes were for it to be Will. She was disappointed to find that it wasn't Will, it was another officer.

"Good morning, Molly, Miss Mckinley. Molly joining us this morning is second Officer Charles Lightoller." Abigail looked at the officer and then the Captain, hiding her disappointment as much as possible. She didn't want to let on too much that she wished it was Will instead of Charles Lightoller.

"Hello Mr. Ismay." Abigail glanced at Bruce Ismay. He was, as usual, wearing his very best suit and, as usual, had a drink in one hand and a cigar in the other. He had a confident smile on his face, and his ego seemed to be more inflated than usual.

"Good morning ladies." Abigail didn't miss the way his eyes lingered on herself and Rose, and she shifted in her chair, becoming more uncomfortable as time passed.

"Good morning Bruce." Abby looked at Molly out of the corner of her eye, and gave her a smile. Molly had pulled the attention off of Abby and onto herself; something Abby was very greatful for.

"The Titanic is the greatest ship ever built and it will be for years to come! Why this ship will go down in history as being the most luxurious ship ever built." Abby took a small sip of her tea, and set the cup down gently.

Titanic was being called the most luxurious ship, and the greatest, the unsinkable, the Ship Of Dreams. It was being pegged as the greatest ship known to man. Abby thought Ismay was right to give the Ship compliments. But Abby also heard what her uncle had said about the man.

He had an ego the size of Big Ben. He was impatient and rude and he didn't care who he talked down to. He wanted things done his way and only his way. And when her uncle suggested more lifeboats, from what he had said, Ismay had a temper tantrum.

"Yes it's a marvel." Abby looks down at her tea cup and traced the rim with her finger. She was itching to join the conversation about titanic and the engineering, the carpentry and the mechanics. But she knew what would happen. ahebwould get scolded or sneered at. A woman had no place talking of such things. Or at least she was sure they'd say that.

"Are you alright?" Abby heard Molly whisper as quietly as possible. She looked at Molly and flashed her a small smile.

"Yes I'm fine, thank you for asking Molly." Abby went back to her tea cup, and finished what little tea she had left. She had already finished her breakfast, only having fruit and toast. She didn't have much gumption to eat with her corset being as tight as it was, and she didn't want to try eating as much as she would've liked. She didn't need every more reason for the women to look down at her.

"If you'll excuse me..." Abby pushed her chair back and stood, smiling politely before she left the dining saloon and made her way upstairs and to the deck.

"God those people..." Abby leaned against the railing and causally let her arms hang over the side. She closed her eyes and took as deep of breaths as possible, and exhaled slowly. She could feel the tension in her shoulders and her back from both the corset, and having to sit as straight as possible.

"They can be a lot can't they?" Abby looked over her shoulder and smiled. Molly was standing behind her, a smile on he face and her coat draped over her arm.

"Yes they can be." Abby turned and pressed her back against the rails, and her arms went down to her side.

"I heard you have quite a mysterious past. And that you're not married at 23. These people have nothing better to talk about. Not being married at 23. That's such a crime." Abby snorted and shook her head.

"I'm going mysterious past is nothing more than a mistake a foolish girl made. But this kind of mistake is enough to keep me from being married." Abby could feel Molly's eyes on her. She didn't look at her, rather she stared across the deck. A familiar man was standing with his back to her, talking to a first class woman.

"Did you have a child out of wedlock?" Abby shook her head.

"I foolishly thought I was in love. And when I had...given myself to the man I thought I loved, well...he left. And I realized I wasn't in love or loved, I was played. And now I have to live with this fact. I can't ever get married in my hometown, and my mother thinks the best way to deal with me is to send me to America. She thinks that maybe I'll be able to con some man who doesn't know any better into marrying me." Abby frowned.

"Well if that's all it takes for your mother to be wanna be rid of ya, I say good riddance to her. And who needs small towns anyway. Go to America, find yourself a handsome man and or don't. Do whatever makes ya happy. You don't need to be miserable just because someone tells you it's what you deserve."

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

New chapter! Sorry for the wait!

Thanks to the reviewers:

Blairx6661

TheFireInHerEyes

PrettyMusic

Guest


	10. Chapter 10

April 11th, 1912

Will was tired of Bruce Ismay coming up on the bridge. Every time he came on the bridge, he was making some sort of complaint to any of the officers on ye bridge. He was a man that William Murdoch hated, and he didn't hate many men.

"The ship is not going fast enough! We need to make headlines! Tuesday I want to reach New York by Tuesday." Will could hear Ismay talking to the Captain from inside the officers lounge. His voice was loud and it carried far, making everyone on the bridge want to kill him.

"And I expect your officers to be interactive when the first class passengers get tours of the ship!" There was silence and Will wondered if the Captain hadn't killed him, himself. But all too soon, Ismay had walked into the bridge.

He gave Will and Joseph Boxhall looks of discontent. Will turned his head and locked gazes with him. He dared Ismay to say anything to him, he was just looking for an excuse to yell at the weasley man. But Will's wish never came true. Ismay turned on his heel and left the bridge as quickly as he had come.

Once he was gone, Will swore under his breath and turned on his heel. He walked to the back of the bridge and checked a few charts, hoping to calm himself down before he had to go and deal with the first class.

"Mr. Murdoch there will be a few first class passengers coming on deck in a few moments. They will be taking a tour of the ship. Please answer any questions they may have." Will stopped mid-read of a chart and nodded his head.

"Yes sir." He frowned and finished reading the charts. He wild answer their questions because he had no choice, not because he wanted to. These first class passengers were driving him crazy.

One in particular was driving him a different kind of crazy. Thomas Andrews niece, Abigail Mckinley, was driving him wild. He couldn't stop thinking about he younger woman, finding both her curiosity and passion for Titanic, maddening and wonderful. She was a curious soul, something Will found quite refreshing. Women, especially first class, he found too boring. They were raised to be proper, think and act proper, and it left little to no personality.

But Abigail, she didn't seem to give a damn. She seemed to wonder about the ships freely, not caring what others may think. She made it known that she would rather have an education than a husband. She made it known that she wanted to do a man's work.

"Bloody woman." Will had to control his thoughts. They were leading to a place he didn't need them to. His thoughts of Abigail, were no longer innocent. Rather, he was picturing the woman and him in a very intimate position, one where he was in control. A position where the young woman was pulling him closer as he entered her, her moans filling the space around them, and her body his for the taking.

"Bloody woman!" Will shut book for the charts rather loudly and grit his teeth. Of all the times he could be thinking of the damned woman, it had to be while he was on the bride and on duty. It couldn't have been when he was alone.

"Mr. Murdoch?" Will took a deep breath and turned, and. Andrews behind him with a few first class passengers.

"Yes, Mr. Andrews." Will stepped away from the charts and out into the open area of the bridge. His eyes wandered over the passengers, stopping at the familiar face that was clouding his mind and judgment.

The bloody woman that he couldn't stop thinking of, was on the bridge, her eyes wandering. She hadn't seen him yet, her eyes particularly focused on the multiple wheels on the bridge.

"This is First Officer William Murdoch." Will focused on Abigail. He saw her freeze and slowly she turned, her eyes meeting his. Will, again, cursed under his breath. This woman was driving him mad. Her sea blue eyes captured his brown ones and held them. He was getting lost in these damn eyes.

Will wanted to groan when e looked her over. These dresses she was wearing, didn't manage to hide any of her soft curve and the way this particular dress was cut, brought attention to her chest.

"Good day, Mr. Murdoch." The woman's voice was soft and airy. She offered him a small smile and walked towards him and past him, her skin lightly brushing against his coat. She stood slightly behind her uncle, her eyes every wandering around the bridge.

"Miss Mckinley." Will caught her gaze again, and again, his mind wandered to a darker place.

"Next stop will be the engine room." Will was glad to have the first class passengers off the bridge. It was much more relaxing without them here wanting to touch everything and asking a million questions.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Abigail could feel his brown eyes on her. He could feel him staring holes into the back of her head and it was making her anxious. She could feel her nerves running wild and it took all of her strength and reserve to not look at him. If she looked at the handsome officer, she would melt.

"Good day, Mr. Murdoch." Abigail had no choice but to look at him, as her uncle was waving her over. Abby offered him a small smile and she brushed past him, her skin rubbing against his wool coat.

"Miss Mckinley." Abigail looked at him, her heart pounding in her chest. She didn't miss the look he was giving her. She didn't miss the way his eyes focused on her chest before meeting her eyes again.

She licked her lips and looked away. She was having thoughts unbecoming of a woman such as herself but she couldn't help it. He was so handsome, so attractive. Every fibre in her being was calling for her to go over there and express her desire.

"Next stop will be the engine room." Abigail looked at her uncle and then back towards Will. He was staring at her, not hiding his gaze. She licked her lips once again and cleared her throat.

"Are you joining us, Abigail?" Abigail looked away from Will and turned her attention to her uncle. He was warily watching her, his eyes flicking to Will shortly. Abigail smiled and picked up the bottom of her dress and walked to her uncle, ignoring Will's eyes on her back.

"Yes. I'd love to." Her uncle turned away and Abby let out a shaky breath. Her heart was pounding loudly. She wasn't sure if it would leap out of her chest, but she thought it just might.

"Have a good evening, Mr. Murdoch." Abigail once again picked up the bottom of her dress, to stop herself from tripping, and turned to follow her uncle. A leather clad hand on her wrist stopped her in her tracks. She looked over her shoulder and blushed. Will was staring at her, a little smirk on his face.

"Have a good evening, Miss Mckinley. I will see you at dinner tonight." Her hand was brought up to his lips and his thumb grazed the underside of her wrist.

Abigail felt her face and neck get hot. All she could do was nod her head and then she turned on her heel and walked away from the bridge. She could still feel the cool leather of his gloves against her skin, and it sent a shiver down her spine.

"Abigail, there you are. I was beginning to think I had lost you." Abigail forced a smile and stepped in time with her uncle.

"Sorry uncle." Abigail stopped at the stairs that led to the interior of the ship and looked back at the bridge. She could barely see Will but she knew he was there, and she knew he was staring at her.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-


	11. Chapter 11

Abigail's nerves were running wild, her heart was beating loudly in her chest and she could think straight. It was now time for dinner and she had expected her uncle to escort her to dinner, and when she heard the knock, she opened the door with a large smile. She smile faltered a little and a blush was creeping its way up her neck and face, making her face hot.

It was not her uncle standing in front of her, but rather an officer. And not just any officer, but the officer she was daydreaming about; the officer she wanted.

First Officer William Murdoch gave her a kind smile and as Abigail stepped aside, he stepped into her room. His eyes wandered around her room, looking at the hermetic details of the room before his gaze had settled on her.

"I'm sorry Officer Murdoch, did you need something?" Abigail couldn't help the way her eyes wandered _his_ body and appearance.

His uniform he had on was nothing new, she had seen him before in it, but today, tonight, it made him look even more handsome than usual. Abigail blushed again as she felt a wave of desire hit her. Her heart was beating loudly, her body was starting to get warm and Abigail felt wetness between her legs.

"Your uncle asked me to escort you to dinner. He will be late and will not be able to escort you on time." Abigail pulled her attention from his body to his face, flushing all over again.

There was a small smile on his face and Abby knew she was caught in the act of staring at him. She bit her lip and looked away. She couldn't look at him without blushing.

"Oh well thank you." She turned back, jumping, when William's hand brushed agaisnt her bare arm.

"Are you alright, Abigail?" She nodded and gave him a nervous smile. She had been alone with him before, but never had she felt this much desire.

"Yes. Should we go?" She grabbed his outstretched arm, feeling warmth spread through her body. His full uniform was on, all except the gloves and she was very greatful for that. The feeling of his hand on her brushing against her bare arm felt wonderful.

"Aye. We should." Abigail stepped out of her room with William, only stopping to shut her door behind her, and then they were on their way.

Every once in a while she would look at him out of the corner of her eye. He was a very handsome, albeit older than her, man and she found herself quite attracted. From his kind smile, to his brown eyes, even to his mannerisms, and of course his accent.

"You looked lovely tonight, Abigail." She smiled at him and stepped closer, as she tried to move out of the way for another passenger passing them in the hall.

"Thank you. My mother insisted on packing all of my clothes, she doesn't trust my judgement. She's a very strong willed woman." Abby smirked a little, imagining what her dear mother would say if she could see her being escorted by an officer to dinner.

"You share that quality with her." Abigail glanced at Will. They had stopped just short of the hand staircase. His eyes were on her and hers were on him. He was smiling at her, his eyes searching her face.

"I suppose I do. I can be quite stubborn and strong willed." Abby smiled feeling his hands on her wrists, his thumbs rubbing the inside of her skin. She stepped closer to him, ignoring her mothers voice inside her head telling her to act properly. She didn't give a damn what her mother would say. She wanted to be free to do what she desired and wished.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Will knew he was in over his head. He knew this was not something he should be doing, and it would only get him into deep trouble. But this woman, Abigail, was someone he couldn't ignore. He felt much desire for the beautiful woman. From the way her eyes were alive with wonder and curiosity, to the way her hair shone. Her skin was soft and warm under his touch and he couldn't help the desire to explore the rest of her skin, wondering and wanting to feel the rest of her.

"Thank you for escorting me, officer Murdoch." There were people passing and he was struggling to make their interaction look as innocent as possible. In his mind, it was anything but innocent. His thoughts were anything but innocent.

"You are most welcome Miss Mckinley." He watched her step even closer to him, her breasts grazing his chest and her face inches from his. It was quite a close and inappropriate position they were in, but William Murdoch didn't give a damn.

"Evening, Abigail, officer Murdoch." Will watches Abigail jump away from him, her hand placed on her chest, her breathing erratic. He watched her, ignoring Molly brown who greeted them, his eyes casually watching her chest rise and fall with each breath.

"Good evening Molly." He ignored the look she was giving him and once again, offered his arm to Abigail.

"Will you join me for dinner, Abby?" Will watched her smile and nod, her eyes lighting up. She must've been relieved to have dinner with Molly. She was also not as traditional as most first class passengers and wouldn't judge Abigail for her wishes to be an engineer or mechanic, or even carpenter.

"And you, Officer Murdoch?" Will smiled ATB abigail, not missing the blush on her face, or the hopeful look in her eyes.

"Yes I would love to." Will followed Molly down the stairs, his right hand on the railing and do his left was Abigail, her soft hand on his arm.

"Be careful with your dress. I see you stepping on the bottom as you walk." He turned and flashed her a smile which she returned. She thanked him and lifted her dress with her left hand, allowing herself to walk without stepping on it.

"Thank you for your concern, Officer Murdoch." When they had reached the dining saloon, Abigail dropped the edge of her dress. Will had still kept an eye on her, watching so she would not trip and escorted her inside the dining saloon.

He didn't miss the way she shied away from the gazes of some of the first class women, as well as some of the men. She hadn't wanted to draw attention to herself, but Mrs. Dewitt Bukater had made sure that happened. With her questions about why she was not married and why she was not either with child in her, or a child at home, she had created a target on Abigail's back.

"This is where we are sitting." Will pulled out a chair for Abigail and when she dropped his arm and went to sit, he placed his hand on her lower back, much lower than he should have, and helped her sit.

"Thank you Officer Murdoch." He smiled and placed a gentle kiss to the top of her hand, before leaving her side for his seat on the other side of the table.

"Lovely night tonight, William." He smiled at the Captain, and when he had become immersed in conversation with Bruce Ismay, he turned his attention back to Abigail.

She was fiddling with the napkin in front of her, staring at the empty plate and wine glass in front of her. She looked uncomfortable and Will had wondered why, until he saw two familiar redheads approaching the table, along with young Rose's fiancé, Caledon Hockley.

"Good evening, Miss Mckinley." He watched Abigail raise her head and smile at Rose's mother, even if it was forced.

"You haven't got an escort tonight?" Will grit his teeth. This woman was driving him crazy with the way she was targeting Abigail.

"Yes missus I do. My uncle was busy and Officer Murdoch was nice enough to escort me." Mrs. Bukater glanced at Will and turned his attention back towards Abigail, a less than pleased look on her face.

"Mother please..." Rose gave her mother a heated look. Abigail had once again looked down at her plate, almost ashamed. She looked up quickly, took a deep breath and forced a smile.

"And you have no husband?" Abigail closed her eyes briefly.

"Not all of us are required to marry someone we don't love to improve our standing in society or for financial gain. No offence intended to you, Rose." Will stifled a laugh, and felt a spit of pride for Abigail. She seemed to be fighting back and he was quite happy she was.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Thanks to the reviewers:

Mandi49

TheFireInHerEyes

PrettyMusic

Guest


End file.
